warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin Warboss
}} Goblin Warbosses are the biggest, cleverest, and most cunning Goblin warrior within a tribe, whom are known to be exceedingly crafty individuals as well as fairly adept strategist in both conventional and unconventional tactics of warfare. Overview Instead of fighting their way into the top, most Goblins use a more subtle method to gain power, usually employing tactics such as assassination, backstabbing or poison to get the job done. As with any Warboss, these Goblins are often equipped with some of the finest weapons and armour within a tribe. Within Goblin dominated tribes, Goblins often follow a less straightforward path to the top ranks, as they are both more devious and more cowardly than their brutish Orc cousins. Underhanded ploys and strategy are the preferred tactics for goblionoids. Although straight-forward fighting is still an option, it is one that is typically left to the especially desperate. All Goblins use dirty tricks, with the best schemers being the most dangerous of their diminutive kind and the most likely to rise through the ranks. Those Goblins that make it to the very top are offered the title of Warboss. While Goblin Warbosses are not as physically imposing as their Orcish cousins, this doesn't mean that they aren't deadly in their own right. This is typical Goblin cunning; rivals are more likely to encounter mysterious accidents or manipulative assignments that end in death than one-on-one combat for supremacy. Such tactics vary from tribe to tribe, from the hit-and-run assassinations of the Wolf Rider tribes to the precisely-timed avalanches of the Night Goblins. Goblin Warbosses in tribes that consist of both Orcs and Goblins are often subservient to their larger kin, but some have developed a knack for placating their over-sized comrades. The cleverest Goblin Warbosses can manipulate the Orcs into doing their bidding, thusly making the Goblin the "power behind the throne", able to aim the violence of the Orcs in any direction he chooses. Infamous Goblin Warbosses *'Grom the Paunch' - Renowned as the greatest Goblin warboss to have ever lived. Miniatures Goblin Warboss with Club.jpg|7th Edition. (Goblin Warboss with Club and Sword) Goblin Warboss with Sword and Shield.jpg|7th Edition. (Goblin Warboss with Hand Weapon & Shield) Goblin Warboss with Great Axe.jpg|7th Edition. (Goblin Warboss with Great Weapon) Goblin Warboss on Wolf with Spear.jpg|7th Edition. (Goblin Warboss with Spear and Mount on Giant Wolf) Night Goblin Warboss MTO.jpg|7th Edition. (Night Goblin Warboss) Night Goblin Warboss with Great Axe.jpg|7th Edition. (Night Goblin Warboss with Great Axe) Night Goblin Warboss with sword.jpg|7th Edition. (Night Goblin Warboss with Sword) Night Goblin Warboss on Great Cave Squig 1.jpg|7th Edition. (Night Goblin Warboss mount on Great Cave Squig) Night Goblin Warboss on Great Cave Squig 2.jpg|7th Edition. (Night Goblin Warboss mount on Great Cave Squig) Forest Goblin Warboss on Giantic Spider.jpg|7th Edition. (Forest Goblin Warboss on Gigantic Spider.) Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Orc and Goblins (8th Edition) ** : pg. 63 * : Old World Beastiary (2nd Edition Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 57 - 58 Category:Greenskin Military Category:G Category:W